Monolithic integration of optoelectronic components can provide numerous benefits, including reductions in size, cost, weight, and power dissipation, as well as new functionality that cannot be emulated by discrete components. For instance, when discrete components are used, these components must be coupled (e.g., using an optical fiber or optical splice). Such coupling techniques can result in optical loss, costly packaging required for each component, and decreased reliability due to mechanical interconnection issues. Thus, additional methods to simplify monolithic integration are desired.
To maximize versatility, such methods should allow a circuit designer to include any number of useful components on a single photonic integrated circuit (PIC). Exemplary optoelectronic components semiconductor lasers, amplifiers, attenuators, photodiodes, electroabsorption modulators, active ring-resonators, and various low-loss waveguide components. For instance, quantum-well-intermixing (QWI) is a powerful technique for selectively modifying the spatial profile of a quantum well. Further methods are desired, which can be used in combination with QWI to provide any number of components side-by-side on a single PIC, without degrading or compromising performance of such component(s).